Reunion
by Lady-Silverkiss
Summary: Hey everyone, this is my first Seto&Joey story, it's a one shot and has my first ever lemon in it. Ok, what's the story about? Well it's ten years after everyone has graduated from high school and Seto goes to the reunion and gets drunk. I'm rating this M


Well, this is a one shot, no real hope of me ever doing anything else with this story. I hope people like this. It's the first time ever that I'm trying a lemon, it's with Seto and Joey, I really hope I did ok. Let me know, even if I did bad, I want to be able to write better if this sucks. Anyway enjoy. :D

God damn mother fucking shit. My head hurts so fucking much. That's the last time I ever have a drinking game with the mutt. Shit, that's the last time I ever drink.

I crawl deeper into the covers and the warm lump next to me moves slightly.

Wait, warm lump? I don't have a dog or anything.

I sit up and look down to see what's in the bed with me.

I see the mutt curled up next to me with an arm thrown over my middle.

"What the fuck is this shit!" I yell as I jump out of the bed.

I see him wake up with a jolt and sit up looking around. His eyes land on me and they widen. Then a faint blush splashes across his cheeks.

He looks so cute like that. With his cheeks all flushed and his hair disheveled like that.

It makes me want to throw him down and kiss him senseless. I can only wonder what he would look like under me withering and moaning. His cheeks flushed for a different reason.

What the fuck am I thinking? Where the hell is all this coming from? This is the mutt we're talking about. I hate him, he is beneath me. I thought I had made that clear to my self back when we still went to school together.

"Mutt, why are you in my bed?"

"You don't remember last night do you?"

"If I remembered would I be asking a mutt like you?"

"Chill out Seto."

"Don't call me Seto."

"Sorry, I guess you really were out of it last night."

I sit back down on the edge of the bed. I need to find out what happened last night. "Start at the beginning and tell me what happened last night."

He moves to sit next to me and I notice that he is still wearing his clothes. Well that answers that question and I'm relieved by the answer.

"Last night we were both at the ten year reunion for high school. Do you remember that much?"

"Yes, I don't know what possessed me to go to that stupid thing."

"After awhile me and you started the drinking game. It went on for awhile 'till someone bumped into me and I fell into you."

"And that's where my memory gets fuzzy, what happened after that?"

"Well you grabbed me when I fell and we looked at each other for a few moments and you kissed me. I was going to protest, but I melted in your arms. Part of me was saying that I should stop you, that you couldn't possibly mean the kiss, but I wanted you to mean it. Then you asked me if I wanted to come home with you. My brain was telling me not to come. But my heart was pounding to come with you, I had to say yes. We left the reunion and came back here. You lead me up here to your room and we made out for awhile. I can't tell you how happy I was that this was happening. Then when you tried to undress me my mind really did kick in and the realization that you didn't mean any of what you were saying or doing hit me like a ton of bricks. I had to stop you from going farther; I didn't want you to do something you would regret in the morning. I'm not even real sure of how I did it, but I got you to stop and convinced you to just sleep. And now it's the next morning."

"I…I didn't realize all that happened. I'm sorry."

"What is this? The great Seto Kaiba sorry about something?" I can hear the bitterness in his voice. "That was out of line. I'll leave; don't worry about what happened we were both drunk and not in our right minds. I guess I'll see you at the next reunion. Good bye Kaiba." He sounds so sad as he's saying this. He gets up and starts to walk to the door.

He doesn't just sound sad, he looks sad also. Wait, why do I care? But I do care, I thought that maybe after high school I would forget about him, but he's always been there, in the back of my mind. In my heart.

I walk after him, my legs bringing me to him before he can reach the door.

I lay my hand on his shoulder and he stops. He turns to me and just stares. I can see the unshed tears glistening in his beautiful eyes.

"Puppy, wait. I know I was drunk last night, but I'm not now and I want to tell you that I love you."

A few tears escape and I kiss them away.

"Please don't cry puppy."

I see hope in his eyes now as he asks me, "Do you mean that Kaiba? Do you really love me?"

"I do, believe it or not I've been in love with you since we were in high school. I couldn't really accept it my self much less expect you to. Calling you a dog and mutt all the time was just my way of getting a reaction out of you. I thought you were so beautiful when your cheeks were flushed, it didn't matter that it was from anger and not passion."

He smiles at me and I sweetly kiss his lips. He returns the kiss.

All of my pent up emotion is pored into this kiss. Everything that I've felt, but tried to forget over the years.

-,-'-,-'-

My earlier wish comes true when he is lying under me, his beautiful blond hair splayed out over the pillows, his beautiful amber eyes closed and his mouth open uttering sweet moans of pleasure.

His head is thrown back and his back arched into my slow, deep thrusts.

I lean down and whisper into his ear, "Blush for me puppy, let me see your cheeks flushed with passion."

He gasps and moans out, "Oh my God, I love you Dragon. God, please, harder."

I nip at his ear and say, "Anything for you puppy." I increase my pace, angling my self so that I hit his sweet spot with each and every thrust.

He grabs onto me and arches his back father into my thrusts as he comes with a cry, "Oh God Seto!"

I thrust into him once more feeling his walls around me clench with his orgasm and I come with a cry of my own, "God Joey!"

I use the last of my strength to move off of him and lay next to him. I gather him up and hold him as close to me as I can.

He puts his head on my chest and sighs in satisfaction and exhaustion.

"Did you enjoy yourself pup?"

"Yes, I love you Dragon."

"And I love you puppy. Go to sleep." I kiss his forehead and lay me cheek on the top of his head.

He places a few light kisses on my chest before laying his head down on it and muttering, "Night Dragon."

"Sleep well Puppy."

And with that we drift off to sleep on the first of many, many nights shared with one another.


End file.
